


hold me, feel my heartbeat

by flintsjohn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompts, first public date, friends finding out, michael/maria didn't happen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/pseuds/flintsjohn
Summary: tumblr prompt: that was a bold face lie.





	hold me, feel my heartbeat

“Are you going to the carnival tonight?”

“Hmm?” Michael barely looks up from where he’s busy frying some bacon for breakfast to glance at Alex, who’s already sitting at the table drinking his coffee and looking adorably rumpled.

“The fair. You going?”

“Oh. Yeah. Isobel’s been organizing that for weeks, she’ll have my balls if I don’t show up.” Michael chuckles to himself as he transfers the bacon into two plates and brings them over to the table. “Besides, there’s always some work for a mechanic at a carnival.” He grins, ready to dig into his breakfast, but stops when he sees Alex pull a face.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just- I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

“You mean… Like a date?” Michael cocks his head to the side, trying to figure out if Alex is serious. Sure, they’ve picked up this – this _thing_ a few weeks back and everything has been going wonderfully, but up until this moment Michael hasn’t really been confident that anything was going to be different than the last times they’d tried. This, though, would change everything.

“Yeah, like a date,” Alex says, already chewing on his bottom lip. Before he can get lost into whatever apocalyptic scenario he’s already en route to imagining, Michael grabs his hand, a grin spreading quickly on his face.

“I’d love to, darlin’.”

**

When they get to the fair’s grounds, near where the drive-in is located, it’s already getting crowded with tourists and local families alike. Alex looks around nervously from where he’s still sitting in Michael’s passenger seat, his hand poised on the door handle.

“Hey,” Michael reaches for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Alex looks up at him, eyes wide, and swallows. His eyes rove over Michael’s face, searching, and eventually he shakes his head. “I _do_ want to. I’m not ashamed of you, Michael.”

At that, Michael hums and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Then he hops out of the truck and makes his way around it to Alex’s side, grabbing his hand as soon as the other man is out of the car. They stroll through the carnival, both of them gradually relaxing as they point the rides out to each other and stop by a few booths. They eventually get to the space that’s been cleared into a small square, lined on three sides by concession stands and closed off by a stage where a band is playing. The tables and benches are already packed with people, and at the centre of the square some couples are dancing. Alex eyes the booths, freezing when he sees Maria serving beers at a stand marked with the Wild Pony’s banner.

“You okay?” Michael asks, noticing he’s stopped. He pulls a little at his hand where they’re fingers are tangled to lead him closer to the stage. Alex follows him blindly, all attention focused suddenly on the people around them. He feels his chest getting tighter as the feeling of being observed intensifies.

“Alex?”

When he looks up, Michael has stopped in front of him and untangled their hands to raise both of his to Alex’s face, and is staring at him with his brow furrowed and a worried look in his eyes. 

“Screw them, you hear me? I know what’s going on in your head right now, and screw all those people. You and me, baby. That’s all that matters.” He smiles and before Alex can reply, he kisses him, slow and sweet, leaving him dazed. When he pulls back, Michael grins and reaches for Alex’s hand again. “C’mon, dance with me.”

Alex still hasn’t said anything, but Michael is pulling him along to where the other couples are, just as a slow song starts playing. Michael brings one of his hands to the small of Alex’s back, pulling him close until their bodies are slotted together in a perfect, complementary fit. After a few moments, Alex raises both his arms to wrap them around Michael’s shoulders, and they start swaying in place, their cheeks pressed close to one another’s. Between their inexperience and Alex’s leg, they can’t really do much else, but neither of them is complaining. 

Michael is humming along to the song in Alex’s hear as they dance, his eyes closed as he enjoys the feeling of Alex's body pressed up against his, when someone clears their throat loudly behind them. He’s ready to fight whatever homophobic prick has interrupted them, but he turns around only to find Maria staring pointedly at them with her eyebrows raised almost to reach her hairline.

“Alex Manes,” she starts, placing both her hands firmly on her hips, “’haven’t noticed Guerin getting hot’, uh? So. That was a bold face lie.”

Alex winces at Maria’s words, but Michael only snorts, placing a hand on his heart as he gives Alex a pout. “Aw, babe, you hurt me.”

“You shut up,” Maria turns to him next, a finger pointed at him, and he raises his hands in defeat. They both look at her sheepishly for a second, and then Maria seems to come to a conclusion in her mind and nods to herself. “I’ll give you two more songs, then your asses better be in one of my benches. I’ll have drinks waiting.” That said, she turns and marches right back over to her stand to start serving again.

“Well,” Michael says after a moment, pulling Alex close again, “One friend down, five more to go.”

Alex groans, drops his head against Michael’s shoulder, making him laugh, and mutters his next words against it, “We’re telling them all at once. That was terrifying.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from kiss me again by we are the in crowd.  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://bichaelguerin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
